The Empire Love
by nabolo1288
Summary: Kerajaan dinasti Joseon yang memiliki 10 anak mahkota akan di jodohkan dengan 10 anak mahkota dari kerjaan Silla. EXOSHIDAE PAIRING


The Empire Love

Author : Nabolo1288

Cast : Cari sendiri~ males ngetik

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Kerajaan Dinasti Joseon yang mempunyai 10 anak yang akan di jodohkan dengan 10 anak dari kerajaan Silla. (Gitu we lah)

Desclaimer : MILIK ALLAH SWT SEMUA

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out! ^^

Kerajaan dinasti Joseon di tahtai oleh raja Yi Seong-Gye dan sang ratu bernama Lee Sindeok dan berganti marga menjadi Yi Sindeok. Mereka di karuniai 5 putri yang cantik dan 5 putra yang tampan yaitu Yi Taeyeon(1), Yi Sun Young(3), Yi Yuri(6), Yi Mi Young(8), Yi Sue Ji(9) Yi Se Hoon(10), Yi Chanyeol (7), Yi Min Seok(4) Yi Jongdae(5) dan Yi Wu fan(2).

Walaupun mereka seorang putra dan putri mahkota, mereka tetap turun tangan ke dalam semua masalah kerajaan seperti keamanan, hidangan kerajaan, penampilan, kerapi-an, kedisiplinan, tanggung jawab, kebersihan, kesehatan dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan 2 putri dari raja Seong-Gye adalah seorang _Wonham_ (ketua wanita pasukan _Hwarang_) di ikuti ke-3 putra nya yang juga seorang _Gukseon _(ketua _Hwarang_). Mereka adalah Yi Mi Young, Yi Yuri, Yi Chanyeol, Yi Se Hoon dan Yi Wu Fan. Selain menjadi ketua dari pasukan Hwarang yang mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kerajaan dinasti Joseon sampai mereka pensiun dan ada yang menggantikan, mereka juga bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan seluruh penghuni kerajaan dinasti Joseon beserta rakyat-rakyat nya.

Yi Mi Young dan Yi Yuri juga bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan seluruh pelosok kerajaan sampai akhir dari batas tanah milik sang ayah. Yi Taeyeon tidak di perbolehkan untuk memegang jabatan karena dia putri mahkota tertua jadi dia bertugas untuk mengumpulkan semua laporan dari adik-adik nya lalu melaporkan nya kepada sang raja dan setelah itu memimpin rapat bersama orang-orang kebesaran kerajaan setiap bulan.

Yi Sun Young dan Yi Sue Ji memiliki tanggung jawab penuh dalam hidangan kerajaan, penampilan semua orang yang menghuni kerajaan termasuk rakyat-rakyat nya dan juga kerapi-an kerajaan. Mereka akan menulis semua yang mereka lihat setiap hari nya lalu membuku-kan nya setiap minggu dan memberikan laporan nya kepada Yi Taeyeon setelah satu bulan. Terakhir dalah Yi Jongdae dan Yi Min Seok. Mereka berdua bertugas untuk mencatat data per-ekonomian dinasti Joseon setiap minggu lalu mereka memberikan laporan nya kepada Yi Taeyeon setelah satu bulan dan juga berapa banyak jumlah rakyat bertambah setiap tahun nya lalu di berikan langsung kepada sang raja.

-SKIP-

Pada malam hari di kerajaan dinasti Joseon...

Miyoung dan Yuri tengah berbincang dan bercanda ria di kasur berukuran king size milik mereka. Mereka mengenakan dress putih sepaha, menutupi dada sampai tidak terlihat belahan nya dan tali yang melingkar di pundak mereka sebagai penahan dress tersebut agar tidak melorot. Dress tersebut adalah baju tidur para putri mahkota sedangkan para putra mahkota hanya akan mengenakan celana sutra berwarna hitam dan tidak memakai atasan.

Tok tok tok!

" Eh, " Mereka berdua berhenti tertawa dan melirik pintu kamar mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu mulai turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil jubah merah maroon yang berbahan kan sutra juga memiliki lambang naga emas di punggung nya sebagai lambang kerajaan.

Tok tok tok!

Sekali lagi terdengar ketukan pintu. " Ne! Chakkaman! " Miyoung berteriak sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar nya di ikuti Yuri di belakang nya.

Cklek!

" WA! " Terlihat 2 saudara laki-laki nya yang bernama Sehun dan Wufan menganggetkan mereka. " Aish! Ku kira siapa! " Yuri menatap malas ke arah 2 saudara nya itu lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kasur king size nya, ia mulai menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas. " Kalian tau... aku selalu ingin tertawa jika melihat saudara laki-laki ku mengenakan jubah tidur seperti itu. Walaupun aku tau tubuh kalian kekar dan berotot, tapi jika kalian mengenakan jubah itu, kalian malah terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum! " Miyoung membuat Wufan dan Sehun emosi akhir nya ke-2 namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar Miyoung dan Yuri tanpa izin sambil menggelitiki tubuh Miyoung yang ada dalam pelukan Sehun.

" Hahahahaah~! Hentikan! Geli! " Miyoung terus meronta-ronta geli dalam pelukan Sehun namun apa guna, walaupun dia seorang Wonham, dia akan tetap kalah jika menghadapi Gukseon yang mempunyai tenaga lebih besar karena mereka namja. Wufan dan Sehun menghentikan acara menggelitiki tubuh Miyoung lalu Sehun mendekap tubuh sang kakak yang kelelahan dan sedang mencoba mengatur nafas nya itu dengan sayang, sedangkan Wufan mulai mengusili Yuri yang tengah menggambar.

" Hunnie sayang noona~ " Sehun terus mendekap tubuh Miyoung sedangkan Miyoung hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang adik dengan erat. "Noona juga sayang Hunnie~ " Mereka semua sangatlah akur bahkan kalau di lihat-lihat, kadang mereka lebih pantas di sebut sebagai suami istri di banding kakak-beradik karena mereka sering terlihat mesra, itu juga di sebabkan oleh umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh. Mereka terpaut umur paling jauh adalah 3 tahun bahkan Miyoung dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut 10 bulan karena sang ratu melahirkan Miyoung pada saat Chanyeol masih berumur 10 bulan, Miyoung lahir tepat pada tanggal dimana Chanyeol juga lahir jadi wajar jika mereka sering bertengkar, sering terlihat mesra, sering tidur bersama, sering membuat masalah bersama, juga lain-lain nya. Itu di karena kan mereka lahir di tahun yang sama juga tanggal yang sama, hanya berbeda bulan saja. Mereka memiliki karakter dan sikap yang mirip, walaupun Miyoung tetap lebih baik karena dia seorang yeoja dan dia harus menjaga _manner _nya dengan sangat baik.

" Aww! Appoo~! Lepaskan! " Yuri berteriak sakit karena Wufan mencubit pipi kanan nya lalu menarik nya. Wufan hanya tertawa senang melihat adik nya kesakitan dan memohon-mohon. " Akan ku lepaskan setelah kau setuju bahwa aku tampan dan mempesona... " Wufan mengancam. " Arrghh! Baiklah! Yi Wu Fan, kakak ku yang paling tampan dan... " Yuri memotong perkataan nya lalu kembali meringis saat merasakan sakit di pipi kanan nya. " Ayo lanjutkan... suruh siapa berhenti sampai di situ, " Wufan protes dengan nada santai. " Ini sakit pabbo! " Yuri membuat cubitan di pipi nya semakin keras karena Wufan emosi di katai 'pabbo'.

" Kau mengataiku pabbo, eoh!? " Wufan terus menjahili Yuri yang semakin kesakitan. " A-anio~ maksud ku... ini sakit, tampan, " Yuri meralat nya lalu Wufan melonggarkan cubitan nya. " Hey! Kau belum melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi! Ayo lanjutkan! " Wufan mengingatkan dan Yuri hanya menghela nafas nya malas. " Paling tampan dan mempesona! Sekarang lepaskan! " Yuri berteriak dan Wufan tertawa puas setelah melepas cubitan nya di pipi Yuri. " Huweee~ ini sakit sekali... kau jahat... " Yuri menangis kecil sambil mengelus-elus pipi kanan nya. Wufan yang merasa bersalah akhir nya meminta maaf. " Aigoo... cup cup cup~ mianhae... mian kalau aku keterlaluan, " Wufan mengelus pipi kanan Yuri dengan lembut lalu memeluk tubuh sang adik yang masih meringis sakit. Wufan menarik tangan Yuri yang masih mengelus pipi kanan nya itu lalu Wufan mencium pipi kanan Yuri cukup lama dan Yuri mendesah nyaman menerima perlakuan lembut sang kakak.

" Masih sakit eoh? " Wufan bertanya setelah melepas ciuman nya dari pipi Yuri lalu Yuri menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan lagi sampai akhir nya mereka tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Miyoung dan Sehun sudah terlelap duluan dan posisi tidur mereka sangat lah lucu, Sehun memeluk Miyoung dari belakang dan kaki nya juga ikut menindih tubuh Miyoung seperti guling.

Ke-esokan hari nya...

" Hooaaam~ " Miyoung terbangun dari tidur nya dan tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sehun yang tertidur sambil memeluk nya dengan nyaman. " Ya, Yi Yuri... ireona, ini sudah pagi, kita harus membangunkan yang lain... " Miyoung membangunkan Yuri yang tidur menghadap diri nya sedangkan Wufan memeluk nya dari belakang. " Ngg... arrasseo, Ya, Wufan oppa.. palli ireona, " Yuri menepuk-nepuk tangan Wufan yang melingkar di pinggang nya. " Hunnie, bangun baby... " Miyoung mengelus surai ke-emasan adik nya itu dengan lembut lalu perlahan Sehun membuka mata nya dan tersenyum melihat kakak nya juga tersenyum.

" Boleh kah aku tidur 10 menit lagiiiii~ saja! Boleh yah? " Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya dan Miyoung hanya mengangguk. Sehun mendekati Miyoung yang terduduk lalu memeluk tubuh sang kakak dari samping dan menelusupkan wajah nya ke daerah bokong Miyoung, kebiasaan Sehun dari kecil. " Jangan kentut! " Sehun mengingatkan dan Miyoung hanya tertawa.

" AHHH! Oppa ayo bangun~ " Yuri menarik-narik tangan Wufan yang tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia sudah menarik-narik kaki nya, sudah menarik celana Wufan sampai-sampai menampakan celana dalam nya bahkan sekarang Yuri sudah menduduki perut Wufan berharap Wufan kehabisan nafas dan terbangun tetapi tetap tak ada hasil nya. Miyoung hanya tertawa melihat adegan ke-2 saudara nya itu. " Ahh~ Miyoung-ah... bantu aku! Jangan mentertawakan saja! " Akhir nya Yuri menyerah dan meminta bantuan pada Miyoung. Miyoung melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggang dan pinggul nya lalu merangkak mendekati Wufan.

" Aku punya cara ampuh untuk membuat nya bangun... " Miyoung tersenyum licik sambil menatap Yuri. Miyoung menaruh tangan kanan nya di atas kepala Wufan lalu menjambak-jambak rambut sang kakak dengan cukup keras. " YA! PALLI IREONA! " Miyoung berteriak tepat di telinga Wufan dan itu berhasil membuat Wufan bangun.

" Aigoo... kenapa kepala ku pusing dan... sakit? " Wufan mengelus pelan kepala nya. Miyoung dan Yuri hanya menahan tawa nya lalu Yuri menjawab bohong. " Mungkin karena kemarin oppa terlalu kelelahan jadi sekarang kepala mu sakit... ya sudah, cepat sana mandi! Hari ini kan kita harus pergi ke desa paling ujung dekat laut untuk melihat keadaan di sana, " Yuri mengingatkan lalu Wufan hanya mengangguk dan dia pergi toilet untuk mandi. " Aku akan bangunkan Hunnie setelah Wufan oppa selesai mandi, sebaiknya kau siapkan pakaian yang harus mereka kenakan hari ini... " Yuri memberi saran kepada Miyoung lalu Miyoung mengangguk mengerti. Dia pergi keluar kamar dengan jubah tidur nya dan berjalan menuju kamar Wufan untuk mengambil pakaian Sehun dan Wufan.

Cklek!

Miyoung membuka pintu secara perlahan dan dia tersenyum melihat ke-3 kakak laki-laki nya baru saja selesai mandi. Bagaimana Miyoung tau? Tentu saja, rambut mereka masih basah, bau sabun yang segar menyeruak di ruangan tersebut, handuk masih melingkar indah di leher mereka dan juga mereka hanya mengenakan bawahan dari baju yang harus mereka kenakan hari itu.

" Annyeong oppa-deul~ " Miyoung menyapa lalu dia masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan rapat. " Waah Miyoung-ah... tumben kau datang ke kamar kami, ada perlu apa eum? " Minseok bertanya lembut dan tersenyum manis. Wajah tampan nya, tubuh topless nya, rambut merah nya yang basah di terpa sinar matahari, membuat wajah nya bersinar dan makin tampan. " Hehehe... aku ke sini ingin mengambil pakaian Wufan oppa dan Hunnie... oh ya, kenapa mereka bedua tidur di kamar kami? Memang nya apa yang terjadi dengan kamar mereka? " Miyoung bertanya sambil mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan. " Hahaha... dia belum tau ternyata, " Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah.

" Atap kamar mereka roboh karena kayu di atap nya sudah rapuh. Mereka tidak berani tidur di kamar Taeyeon noona karena Taeyeon noona adalah putri mahkota tertua, sedangkan kamar Sun Young dan Suzy, mereka tidak enak karena 2 wanita perkasa itu sudah tidur, jadi lah mereka tidur di kamar kalian. Lagi pula kalian memang sudah biasa tidur seranjang kan? " Jongdae menjelaskan lalu Minyoung hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

" Ya memang... tapi itu kan dulu, sekarang kita semua sudah tumbuh dewasa, masa iya masih tidur seranjang. Walaupun orang-orang kerajaan juga rakyat di dinasti Joseon sudah mengetahui kedekatan kita dan apa kegiatan rutin yang sering kita lakukan bersama, tetap saja kan? Tidak baik adik kakak yang sudah tumbuh dewasa tidur seranjang... takut ada pemikiran lain yang meng-salah arti kan, " Minyoung menjelaskan.

Ke-3 pria tampan itu tertawa mendengar celoteh sang adik. Miyoung menutup pintu lemari lalu menatap ke-3 kakak nya yang juga menatap nya. Bahkan Minseok, Chanyeol dan Jongdae menatap nya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, setelah nya mereka menjilat bibir mereka sendiri. " Kalian kenapa? " Miyoung bertanya polos. " Tidak... kau tambah menggoda sekarang, " Chanyeol menyeringai, begitu juga Jongdae dan Minseok.

" Ye? " Miyoung membelalakan mata nya kaget lalu dia terdiam. " Kau tau... seharusnya kau tidak mengenakan jubah itu saat datang ke kamar kami, " Minseok makin menyeringai melihat Miyoung yang ketakutan. " Pffft... hahahahah! " Tiba-tiba ke-3 kakak nya tertawa. Miyoung yang tadi nya ketakutan menjadi kesal, " Ish! Kalian menyebalkan! " Miyoung menghentakan kaki nya ke lantai dan wajah nya menahan tangis.

" Aigoo~ uljima~ " Chanyeol menghampiri Miyoung lalu saat Chanyeol akan memeluk nya, Miyoung menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menangis. Chanyeol hanya tertawa bersama yang lain lalu memeluk Miyoung dengan sayang dan masih dalam keadaan topless. " Mianhae Miyoungie~ " Minseok juga memeluk Miyoung setelah Chanyeol melepas nya. " Kalian... hiks menakutkan... " Miyoung berkomentar dengan suara bergetar nya lalu Jongdae menghapus air mata Miyoung dengan lembut. " Kami hanya bercanda Miyoung-ah... mianhae ne? Kkk~ " Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat hidung Miyoung yang memerah akibat menangis.

" Lagi pula mau se-seksi apa pun kau datang ke kamar kami, mau telanjang sekali pun, seperti nya kami tidak tertarik... karena kau itu tidak menggoda kami, kau itu menggemaskan~! " Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit vulgar itu dengan santai sambil mencubit ringan pipi Miyoung. " Ish! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku jadi takut! " Miyoung memukul abs Chanyeol dengan lumayan keras dan membuat Chanyeol memekik sakit. " Aww! Ternyata pukulan mu sakit juga... " Chanyeol memegangi perut nya yang di pukul Miyoung. " Ya! Tentu saja pukulan nya sakit, kau harus ingan Yeol-ah... dia seorang Wonham. Ketua wanita pasukan Hwarang, dia sudah biasa memukul bahkan membunuh orang jadi wajar saja tenaga nya besar! " Minseok mengingatkan Chanyeol yang tertawa. " Ah iya.. aku lupa hyung, " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" Ya sudah... kau cepat lah bersiap-siap. Dan aku yakin Yuri tengah kewalahan menangani Sehun dan Wufan yang telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian saat ini, kasihan dia... hahaha~ sampai bertemu di aula ne? " Jongdae menyuruh Miyoung untuk kembali ke kamar nya.

Se-sampai nya di kamar, Miyoung terkejut melihat Wufan dan Sehun dengan santai nya tidur di kasur king size milik nya, dengan hanya mengenakan jubah tidur, tanpa dalaman sama sekali. Sedangkan Yuri dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil baju Wufan dan Sehun dari tangan Miyoung dan melemparkan nya. " CEPAT PAKAI BAJU KALIAN! " Yuri terlihat frustasi. Bagaiman tidak frustasi? Wufan dan Sehun tidur di kasur dengan posisi yang err sedikit terbuka. Tubuh mereka menyender di senderan kasur, kaki kanan mereka menekuk dan membuat kaki kanan mereka ter-ekspos sampai paha atas, dada mereka juga ter-ekspos begitu saja juga bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari rambut basah mereka.

" Mianhae... tadi aku berbincang dulu dengan oppa yang lain, hehehe " Miyoung hanya tersenyum menyesal kepada Yuri. " Gwenchanayo... ayo kita mandi! " Yuri menarik tangan Miyoung ke toilet dan akhir nya mereka mandi bersama.

-SKIP-

Miyoung dan Yuri sudah siap dengan pakaian besi nya, sabuk bersama pedang panjang dengan sarung pedang berwarna hitam yang terukir lambang naga berwarna silver tergantung di pinggang mereka, ikat kepala berwarna hitam dengan lambang dinasti Joseon berwarna emas yaitu naga sudah terikat di jidat mereka, jubah berwarna hitam dengan lambang dinasti Joseon (naga) berwarna emas di punggung nya. Rambut panjang mereka di ikat seperti ekor kuda dengan ikat rambut kerajaan berwarna hitam di lengkapi _binyeo_ phoenix kecil yang menusuk di ikatan rambut mereka untuk menandakan bahwa mereka adalah putri mahkota dari kerajaan dinasti Joseon, poni mereka yang panjang juga sedikit menutupi mata kanan mereka dan mereka terlihat sangat cantik dalam penampilan gagah tersebut.

Miyoung dan Yuri menyusul ke dalam pasukan dengan menunggangi kuda berwarna putih milik mereka masing-masing.

" PASUKAN SIAP BERANGKAT! " Dengan suara lantang dan berwibawa nya, Minseok memberi tahu semua pasukan. Akhir nya mereka berangkat dengan cepat menuju desa terpencil yang juga masih termasuk daerah kekuasaan sang ayah. Sehun tidak ikut karena dia bertugas untuk membuat keamanan kerajaan lebih kuat dan memastikan semua nya stabil di bantu oleh Jongdae.

Rakyat-rakyat di sana terlihat menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga dinasti Joseon dengan baik, sopan, ramah dan sangat gembira. Mereka terus menunduk dengan hormat kepada para putra dan putri mahkota kerajaan dinasti Joseon. Ini pertama kali nya mereka mendatangi desa ini tapi tidak untuk Miyoung dan Yuri karena yang menemukan desa ini adalah mereka jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menarik desa tersebut menjadi rakyat dinasti Joseon yang baru.

Miyoung masuk ke suatu rumah kecil dan kumuh. Ia mendapati sebuah keluarga kecil yang menunduk sopan dan sang ibu tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang lucu. 2 prajurit dari pasukan nya datang membawa sembako yang lumayan banyak lalu menaruh nya di pojok rumah kecil itu. 2 prajurit itu menunduk ke arah Miyoung lalu pergi setelah Miyoung memberikan izin. " Ahjumma... boleh kah saya menggendong anak mu? " Miyoung bertanya dengan lembut dan terus tersenyum manis. Sang ahjumma dengan segera memberikan bayi nya ke dalam pangkuan Miyoung. " Aigoo... neomu kyeopta~ apakah anak kalian ini, sudah di beri susu? Kasihan sekali, tubuh nya sangat kurus... " Miyoung bertanya sambil terus memainkan jari-jari mungil bayi tersebut yang menggenggam telunjuk nya dengan erat.

" Animnida, gogwihan... kami tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli susu. Bahkan kami sudah 3 hari ini tidak makan karena pemasukan tidak ada sedangkan pengeluaran terus mengalir, " Sang ahjumma menjawab sedih. Miyoung mengangguk tanda mengerti, " Mari ikut saya keluar, " Miyoung keluar dari rumah itu sambil menggendong bayi mungil. Miyoung menghampiri ke-4 saudara nya sambil terus menggendong bayi itu.

" Oppa... hari ini kita adakan rapat mendadak bersama jenderal Yunshi juga departemen keamanan, kebersihan dan kesehatan. Kita harus segera memutuskan keputusan untuk membantu desa ini secepat nya, bagaimana pun juga mereka masih tinggal di tanah kerajaan dinasti Joseon dan itu arti nya mereka juga tanggung jawab kita, appa pasti memberi izin karena semua tanggung jawab keamanan dan kesehatan sudah di tangan kita, untuk kebersihan... serahkan kepada ku dan Yuri, " Miyoung dengan cepat memberi saran dan rencana nya. " Aigoo... anak siapa itu? Lucu sekali! " Minseok mulai bermain dengan bayi tersebut. Miyoung memberikan bayi nya kepada Minseok lalu Minseok menerima nya dengan senang hati. Dia sangat asyik bermain dengan bayi tersebut, bahkan kadang bayi tersebut tertawa karena senang di ajak main oleh Minseok.

" Baiklah... kau, Yuri, Jongdae dan Minseok, pergi lah ke keluarga pemilik bayi ini. Kalian tanyakan apa penderitaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan dan kalian analisa penyakit-penyakit yang di idap oleh semua rakyat di sini. Kalian data berapa jumlah penduduk nya, seberapa banyak biaya yang harus kita keluarkan untuk memakmurkan desa ini dan setelah itu kalian berikan laporan tersebut pada ku. Aku akan pergi ke kerajaan untuk memberi tahu Jenderal Yunshi tentang rapat dadakan ini, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin... " Wufan memberikan tugas kepada adik-adik nya yang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Yuri dan Jongdae memberikan pengumuman kepada rakyat di sana untuk membantu mereka juga prajurit-prajurit mereka membersihkan desa ini dari kekotoran sebisa mungkin. Sedangkan Miyoung dan Minseok mendatangi keluarga yang bayi nya tengah di gendong Minseok. " Annyeong hasimnika... " Minseok menunduk sopan. " Ahjumma... ahjussi... perkenalkan, ini kakak ku, Yi Minseok. Kami berdua adalah ketua Hwarang dari dinasti Joseon. Kami juga putra dan putri mahkota dari raja Seong-Gye, secepat mungkin kami akan menyelamatkan desa ini... mohon bantuan nya, " Miyoung menjelaskan dan dia tersenyum ramah bersama Minsoek yang sudah mengembalikan bayi tersebut.

Mereka membersihkan desa tersebut dari kekotoran. Barang-barang rusak atau tak terpakai juga sampah-sampah sudah di masukan ke dalam gerobak besar yang di bawa dari dinasti Joseon sebelum nya. Mereka menyapu debu-debu lalu mengelap dan mengepel semua nya. Mereka juga di berikan baju yang layak untuk sementara, bahan sembako yang banyak, uang won yang di bagikan per amplop lalu mereka membangun toilet sementara yang cukup bagus dan tentu bersih. Rakyat mengantri untuk mandi dan setelah itu mereka mengenakan pakaian yang di berikan oleh anggota kerajaan dinasti Joseon. Seluruh anggota kerajaan tersenyum senang melihat rakyat kembali terlihat hidup dan terlihat lebih layak. Namun ada 1 masalah yang belum mereka pecahkan.

" Desa ini sudah bersih, mereka juga sudah membersihkan diri mereka dan mereka sudah terlihat layak... tapi apa desa ini mempunyai nama? " Yuri bertanya setelah ia berpikir sejenak. Ke-3 saudara nya terdiam dan Chanyeol angkat bicara. " Siyehamnida ahjussi... apakah desa ini mempunyai nama? " Chanyeol bertanya kepada ahjussi yang kebetulan melewati nya. " Animnida, gogwihan... desa ini tidak memiliki nama karena sudah di anggap mati oleh masyarakat sekitar. Dulu kami sering di sebut sebagai Desa Beon-Yeong yang arti nya kemakmuran, tetapi saat ekonomi kami menurun dan tidak ada bantuan selama beberapa belas tahun, akhir nya kami menjadi desa yang tidak di anggap dan orang-orang memanggil kami desa Bulhwang yang arti nya kesengsaraan... " Ahjussi itu menjelaskan.

" Arrasseo... kamsahamnida ahjussi, " Chanyeol berterima kasih dan menunduk sopan lalu kembali duduk di kursi nya dan berkumpul bersama ke-3 saudara nya yang lain. " Kata nya... dulu mereka di panggil Desa Beon-Yeong yang arti nya kemakmuran tetapi karena per-ekonomian mereka menurun drastis, bantuan juga tidak datang akhir nya mereka jadi seperti ini dan orang-orang memanggil mereka dengan panggilan desa Bulhwang yang arti nya kesengsaraan, " Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan. Ke-3 saudara nya mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita putuskan nama desa nya! Desa ini milik kita jadi kita bebas memilihkan nama... lagi pula laporan sudah selesai kan? " Minseok memberi saran dengan semangat. " Baiklah.. mari berpikir, " Semua nya berpikir lalu beberapa menit kemudian...

" Pyeonghwa (ketentraman)? " – Chanyeol.

" Pyeong-on (ketenangan) ? " –Minseok.

" Ah! Pyeonghwaroun (kedamaian)? " –Yuri.

" Pyeong pyeong pyeong~ aku punya satu nama yang berbeda, " Miyoung tersenyum penuh arti ke arah saudara-saudara nya. " Apa? " Chanyeol bertanya.

" Siwonham (kesejukan)... bagaimana? Kesejukan kan mencakup ketenangan, ketentraman dan kedamaian bukan? Jika merasakan ke-3 hal tersebut... hati kita terasa sejuk~ benar tidak? " Miyoung menjelaskan kenapa dia memilih nama tersebut.

" Benar juga kata Miyoung... kesejukan memang mencakup 3 hal tersebut dan tentu saja jika Ketenangan, ketentraman juga kedamaian bersatu, kebahagiaan juga kemakmuran akan muncul dengan sendiri nya... aku setuju dengan nama Siwonham! " Minseok juga mulai berpikir ke depan dan akhir nya menyetujui nama yang di usul kan Miyoung.

" Ya sudah... kita namai desa ini dengan nama Siwonham, " Yuri juga menyetujui. " Tumben sekali otak mu berjalan! " Chanyeol menjitak kepala Miyoung yang kesakitan setelah nya, " Aww! Ish! Appo.. " Miyoung menonjok ringan lengan Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kepala nya yang di jitak oleh Chanyeol tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Wufan datang dengan kuda nya yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

" Bagaimana oppa? " Yuri bertanya cemas kepada Wufan. Wufan hanya tersenyum senang dan memberikan gulungan kertas kepada adik-adik nya. " Appa sudah menanda tangani surat peresmian tersebut secara resmi dengan lambang dinasti Joseon di belakang nya, jenderal Yunshi dan semua ketua departemen juga setuju. Kita tinggal menghadiri rapat tersebut dan di pastikan besok bantuan akan datang ke desa ini atas izin sang raja, " Wufan menjelaskan sedangkan adik-adik nya masih menatap kertas peresmian tersebut dengan senang. Mereka bersorak senang dan saling berpelukan.

Wakil Wufan membacakan isi surat peresmian tersebut dengan lantang di depan seluruh rakyat yang terlihat sangat senang. " Sekian surat peresmian desa ini dari sang raja. Berterima kasih lah kepada para putri dan putra mahkota kerajaan dinasti Joseon yang sudah meminta desa ini di resmikan milik dinasti Joseon kepada sang raja, " Sang wakil membuat rakyat berterima kasih sambil bersorak senang.

Mereka pulang ke kerajaan dengan tenang dan dengan hati yang senang. Mereka terus saja berbincang dan tertawa bersama prajurit-prajurit lain yang kadang mendengar celotehan lucu dari para putra dan putri mahkota, kadang mereka terdengar konyol dan tidak seperti putra/putri mahkota. Mereka di kejutkan oleh salah satu bawahan sang raja yang menyusul mereka sambil menunggangi kuda. Dia turun dari kuda nya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, utusan itu berlutut di depan kaki Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Chanyeol mengambil gulungan kertas itu lalu membuka nya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalam nya. " Ayo cepat ke kerajaan! Nanti pukul 8 malam akan ada keluarga dari kerajaan Silla yang menginap di kerajaan kita untuk beberapa hari selagi kerajaan mereka masih dalam masa perbaikan akibat penyerangan dari kerajaan Goguryeo. Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore sedangkan kita juga harus mengadakan rapat dengan para ketua juga jenderal Yunshi, " Chanyeol menjelaskan lalu setelah nya mereka pulang ke kerajaan dengan segera.

Sesampai nya di sana, mereka langsung mengadakan rapat selama kurang lebih 3 jam lalu setelah rapat tersebut bubar, para Wonham dan Gukseon mempunyai jadwal untuk melatih para Hwarang junior selama 1 jam lebih dan itu membuat mereka ber-5 telat untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga dari kerajaan Silla.

" Pelatihan untuk hari ini di cukup kan sampai di sini, berlatih lebih keras lagi dan terima kasih atas kesungguhan nya. Sekali lagi kami mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besar nya... " Yuri menunduk sopan bersama ke-3 (Minseok hanya menonton pelatihan tersebut karena dia tidak ada wewenang dalam melatih Hwarang junior) saudara nya yang lain. Dan para Hwarang junior menunduk 90 derajat dengan sopan dan hormat sambil kembali berterima kasih.

" Aih... kita telat setengah jam, " Wufan mengingatkan lalu mereka segera pergi ke ruang kebesaran sang raja, dimana sekarang keluarga dari kerajaan Silla juga ke-6 saudara nya yang lain berada. Mereka mendatangi ruang kebesaran raja dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak berencana untuk bersiap-siap atau berseka dulu. Pintu ruang kebesaran terbuka lebar dan menampakan 2 putra dan 2 putri mahkota yang mengenakan pakaian tugas nya yaitu pakaian besi. Miyoung dan Yuri mengenakan masker hitam yang membuat mereka terlihat misterius.

Sehun dan Jongdae juga baru datang dan menyusul ke-4 saudara nya untuk menghadap sang ayah. Mereka berlutut dengan pedang yang mereka tancapkan ke lantai sebagai penyangga tubuh mereka. " Maaf kami terlambat abeoji-nim... kami baru menyelesaikan tugas kami, " Mereka melapor secara serentak. Sang appa hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh ke-7 anak nya untuk bangun dari posisi berlutut nya. " Tak apa putra putri ku... aku mengerti dan kalian sudah berkerja dengan sangat keras untuk kerajaan ini. Appa bangga pada kalian semua, " Sang appa memeluk ke-7 anak nya dengan sayang dan membuat ke-3 anak nya yang lain(Taeyeon, Sunyoung, Suzy) tersenyum bahagia.

" Baiklah! Perkenalkan... ini putra-putra ku, Yi Chanyeol, Yi Minseok, Yi Wufan, Yi Sehun dan Yi Jongdae. Ke-3 putra ku yang gagah ini menjabat sebagai Gukseon, Wufan adalah anak kedua, Chanyeol anak ke-7 sedangkan Sehun adalah maknae. Sedangkan ke-2 putra ku yang tampan ini menjabat sebagai ketua per-ekonomian juga bertugas untuk mencatat berapa jumlah penduduk di dinasti Joseon setiap tahun nya, Minseok adalah anak ke-4 dan Jongdae anak ke-5. " Sang raja memperkenalkan ke-5 putra nya yang tampan itu kepada keluarga kerajaan Silla. Terdengar tawa dari semua orang yang ada di ruang kebesaran saat sang raja memperkenalkan anak-anak nya dengan pujian-pujian seperti 'gagah' dan 'tampan'.

" Nah! Ini dia... 2 putri cantik dan perkasa ku! Aku ragu mereka adalah seorang perempuan seutuh nya, mereka sedikit... ya setengah laki-laki mungkin? " Sang raja membuat semua orang tertawa termasuk ke-5 saudara laki-laki nya yang hanya menunduk selagi Yuri dan Miyoung menatap mereka tajam. " Perkenalkan... ini Yi Miyoung dan ini Yi Yuri. Mereka berdua menjabat sebagai Wonham di dinasti Joseon, mereka juga ketua dari menteri kebersihan dan kesehatan, kadang mereka juga mengajar di sekolah anak-anak untuk mengajari mereka bernyanyi dan menggambar tetapi pekerjaan rutin nya adalah melatih para Hwarang Senior setiap bulan dan melatih para Hwarang junior setiap minggu. Miyoung adalah anak ke-8 sedangkan Yuri adalah anak ke-6. Mereka berdua adalah putri ku yang paling sering membuat masalah di kerajaan... buka masker mu sayang, banyak pangeran tampan yang ingin melihat wajah kalian... " Sang raja membuat semua orang kembali tertawa sedangkan Miyoung dan Yuri menatap sang appa kesal karena mereka di buat malu, lalu mereka berdua melepas masker tersebut dan menunduk sopan sambil tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah datar nya kembali.

" Ahh Seong-Gye ah... bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan fakta-fakta lucu anak-anak mu? Kelihatan nya kalian sangat akur dan itu cukup mustahil untuk jumlah yang tidak sedikit, 10 anak yang akur adalah suatu keajaiban! 10 anak ku saja sangat jarang untuk akur, " Raja dari kerajaan Silla yaitu Xi Bong-Seok yang status nya adalah sahabat karib dari raja Seong-Gye memberi usul.

" Ah baiklah... Yi Taeyeon adalah putri mahkota tertua di dinasti Joseon. Dia bertanggung jawab atas semua kementerian walaupun dia tidak bekerja di lapangan seperti ke-7 adik nya yang lain. Yi Sun Young adalah anak ke-3 sedangkan Yi Suzy adalah anak ke-9. Mereka bertanggung jawab atas hidangan kerajaan, penampilan orang-orang di kerajaan juga kerapi-an kerajaan. Jarak umur mereka tidak lah jauh, paling jauh adalah 3 tahun (jika secara berurutan dari 1-10) yaitu Taeyeon dan Wufan sedangkan yang lain hanya berbeda 1 tahun. Berbeda dengan Miyoung dan Chanyeol, mereka hanya berbeda 10 bulan karena Miyoung lahir pada saat Chanyeol berumur 10 bulan. Sebenar nya, jarak umur yang dekat bukan lah ide yang bagus. Mereka berdua sering sekali bertengkar bahkan berkelahi tapi mereka juga sering tidur seranjang sampai sekarang dan kadang mereka terlihat mesra layak nya suami istri, " Sang raja kembali membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali Miyoung dan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap satu sama lain lalu tertawa bersama mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

" Karena aku mempunyai 5 pasang anak, mereka sudah menemukan pasangan nya di keluarga. Wufan dengan Yuri, Jongdae dengan Taeyeon, Minseok dengan Sun Young, Sehun dengan Suzy dan ya tentu saja, pasangan sejoli kita Chanyeol dan Miyoung. Mereka akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan sayang, contoh nya Wufan dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memanggil Miyoung dan Yuri dengan sebutan 'yeobo' yang seharus nya di gunakan untuk pasangan suami istri, " Semua nya kembali tertawa dan ke-4 anak nya yang duduk berdekatan itu ikut tertawa mengingat kebodohan nya yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan 'yeobo'.

" Jongdae memanggil Taeyeon dengan panggilan 'Yeonnie noona' dan Taeyeon akan memanggil Jongdae 'Jongie chagi', " Taeyeon tertawa bersama Jongdae saat panggilan sayang mereka di sebutkan. " Minseok biasa memanggil Sun Young dengan panggilan 'Youngie noona' tapi jika dia sedang manja, dia akan memanggil Sun Young dengan panggilan " Young Youngie noona' dengan nada manja nya. Sedangkan Sun Young memanggil Minseok 'Seokki chagi', " Sun Young dan Minseok juga tertawa mendengar sang appa menyebutkan panggilan sayang mereka.

" Nah... pasangan maknae ini juga mempunyai panggilan sayang satu sama lain. Sehun sering memanggil Suzy 'panda' karena Suzy sangat suka dengan panda! Sedangkan Suzy sering memanggik Sehun dengan panggilan 'YiHun' yang di singkat dari Yi Sehun. Tetapi itu panggilan perpasangan saja. Jika secara keseluruhan, Taeyeon selalu di panggil dengan panggilan 'Tae noona/Tae unnie' oleh adik-adik nya kecuali Jongdae. Wufan juga lebih sering di panggil 'Yifan/Wufan' oleh adik-adik nya kecuali Yuri, sedangkan Taeyeon akan memanggil Yifan dengan panggilan 'bule' karena wajah Yifan memiliki wajah Canada sedikit, turunan dari kakek nya, " Mereka kembali tertawa karena Wufan sering di panggil 'bule' oleh Taeyeon.

" Chanyeol sering di panggil 'Chan/Yeollie' oleh saudara nya yang lain kecuali Miyoung yang akan memanggil nya 'yeobo' tapi jika mereka sedang bertengkar, Miyoung akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'Chan pabbo' atau 'ByuntaeYeol', dan Chanyeol akan memanggil Miyoung 'ByuntaeYoung' atau memanggil nama nya saja seperti 'Miyoung-ah', " Miyoung dan Chanyeol tertawa malu karena panggilan mereka di sebutkan semua.

" Sun Young sering di panggil 'Sun' oleh saudara-saudara nya dan tentu saja pengecualian untuk Minseok. Minseok sering di panggil 'Minseok/Seokki' oleh yang lain tetapi Sun Young akan tetap menambahkan kata 'chagi' setiap dia memanggil Minseok, " Sunyoung tertawa malu mendengar aib nya terbuka.

" Suzy akan tetap di panggil Suzy kecuali panggilan pribadi dari Sehun yaitu 'panda', Sehun sering di panggil Hunnie terutama oleh Miyoung dan Yuri karena dulu mereka sering tidur bersama dan sering bermain bersama di banding dengan yang lain, walaupun sebenar nya tadi malam Sehun dan Wufan juga tidur di kamar mereka berdua karena atap kamar Wufan dan Sehun roboh tiba-tiba. Jongdae sering di panggil Jong oleh yang lain dan dia menyukai panggilan itu, Yuri juga tetap di panggil Yuri tetapi ke-2 adik perempuan nya lebih senang memanggil dia 'Yul unnie'. Seperti nya itu cukup... aku sudah terlalu panjang bercerita, " Seong-Gye menutup cerita nya dan di akhiri tawa dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

" Hahahaha~ mereka sangat lucu Seong-Gye-ah... anak-anak ku saja tidak punya panggilan sayang kecuali panggilan keluarga, apalagi pasangan? Mereka sedikit risih dengan hal seperti itu... mereka belum pernah tidur seranjang jika untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka juga tidak pernah terlihat mesra. Sikap mereka hanya lah seperti adik-kakak dan tidak lebih. Keluarga kalian sangat lah unik, jarang ada keluarga kerajaan seperti ini. Aku tidak mempunyai putri yang menjabat sebagai seorang Wonham dan hanya ada 2 putra ku saja yang menjabat sebagai Gukseon, Xi Zi Tao dan Xi Joonmyun. Ke-5 putri ku yaitu Xi Sooyeon, Xi Hyoyeon, Xi Sooyoung, Xi Seohyun dan Xi Sunkyu, hanya bertugas di dalam kerajaan karena istri ku tidak memberikan izin untuk melepas putri nya ke lapangan seperti Miyoung dan Yuri. Ke-3 putra ku yang lain yaitu Xi Luhan, Xi Kyungsoo dan Xi Jinki masih dalam pelatihan Hwarang senior dan masih sekitar 2 tahun lagi untuk menjadi Gukseon. Keluarga mu sudah lebih hebat dari keluarga ku Seong-Gye... " Bong-Seok memuji keluarga Seong-Gye.

" Ahh... jangan seperti itu Bong-Seok, keluarga kita sama saja. Hanya perbeda-an nya adalah ketekunan dan kesungguhan mereka untuk mencapai cita-cita nya. Miyoung dan Yuri lulus dari tes Hwarang hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun penuh, itu juga karena kegigihan mereka berlatih setiap hari dan perjuangan mereka untuk mendapat izin dari kami karena pada awal nya kami juga menentang permintaan mereka berdua untuk menjadi seorang Wonham, itu terlalu be-resiko untuk seorang perempuan. Ke-5 putra ku ini bisa memimpin rakyat, itu juga karena usaha mereka masing-masing, Sunyoung dan Suzy bisa membuat kerajaan ku rapi setiap hari, semua orang kerajaan mengenakan pakaian nya dengan rapi, hidangan kerajaan selalu bersih dan lezat, itu juga karena usaha mereka sendiri. Jadi jangan merendahkan diri mu juga keluarga mu Bong-seok, bagaimana pun juga anak-anak mu sudah mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing dan bukti nya? Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Joonmyun dan Tao sudah menjadi seorang Gukseon yang tampan, dan ke-3 putra mu juga sudah masuk ke dalam Hwarang senior, ke-5 putri mu juga berhasil menjaga kalian dengan baik di kerajaan. Tanpa mereka... mungkin kau sudah habis di pemberontakan 2 hari yang lalu Bong-seok... " Seong-Gye kembali memuji anak-anak dari keluarga kerajaan Silla.

" Kau benar, mereka sudah berhasil membuat keluarga ini selamat. " Bongseok tersenyum bangga kepada 10 anak nya yang ikut tersenyum.

" Izin, gogwihan... anda tidak usah khawatir, selama kalian berada di sini untuk beberapa minggu, kami akan mencoba untuk membimbing anak-anak raja dengan apa yang kita sudah pelajari. Untuk Xi Joonmyun-ssi dan Xi Zi Tao-ssi, kalian bisa berdiskusi dan berlatih juga saling berbagi ilmu dengan adik-adik ku, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Wufan. Untuk Xi Luhan-ssi, Xi Kyungsoo-ssi dan Xi Jinki-ssi, kalian bisa di latih oleh ke-2 adik ku, Miyoung dan Yuri bersawa Hwarang senior yang lain. Dan untuk ke-5 putri mu, aku selaku putri mahkota tertua, Sunyoung dan Suzy akan memberikan pengetahuan tentang cara berpakaian putri mahkota di dinasti Joseon, kerapi-an kerajaan dan juga hidangan kerajaan. Minseok dan Jongdae akan mengajari ke-5 putri mu bagaimana cara mendata jumlah penduduk juga mendata per-ekonomian setiap tahun. Ada permintaan lain, yang terhormat putra dan putri mahkota kerajaan Silla? " Taeyeon bertanya lembut setelah menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama berada di dinasti Joseon.

" Annyeong hasimnika, nae ireum-eun Xi Soo Yeon imnida. Selama ini, kami mempunyai keinginan yang sangat besar untuk bisa datang ke kerajaan dinasti Joseon dan bertemu dengan yang terhormat putra dan putri mahkota dinasti Joseon. Kami juga sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan juga ilmu yang akan kalian berikan kepada kepada kami secara langsung, sebuah penghargaan bagi kami bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan kalian. Terima kasih yang mulia... " Sooyeon berterima kasih kepada para putra dan putri mahkota juga kepada sang raja dan ratu lalu mereka menunduk 90 derajat dengan hormat.

" Tidak usah sungkan begitu, anggaplah ini rumah kalian sendiri. Kita kan sudah seperti keluarga. Baiklah Taeyeon, kau pimpin di sini sedangkan umma, appa, Bong-seok ahjussi dan Hyeri ahjumma akan pergi ke tempat istirahat, " Sang umma menaruh tanggung jawab nya kepada Taeyeon sepenuh nya dan Taeyeon hanya menunduk tanda mengerti sambil tersenyum.

" Xi Luhan-ssi, Xi Kyungsoo-ssi dan Xi Jinki-ssi, kalian akan berlatih bersama Miyoung dan Yuri besok pagi. Jadi bersiap-siap ne? Tenang saja, tidak usah takut. Mereka berdua memang terlihat garang tetapi pada asli nya, mereka baik, ramah dan perhatian. Mereka juga tidak akan menyiksa kalian besok, mereka hanya akan melatih kemampuan kalian bertarung lalu memberikan ilmu yang baru kepada kalian. Semoga beruntung ne? " Taeyeon menjelaskan dengan lembut dan lebih santai karena kedua ratu dan raja sudah tidak ada jadi dia tidak akan begitu formal sekarang.

" Algaeseumnida, gogwihan... " Ke-3 putra kerajaan Silla menunduk sopan. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum dan melirik Miyoung. " Aih... jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja dia Taeyeon noona. Kita kan keluarga... " Sunyoung memerintah dengan sopan dan ramah kepada 3 anak didik nya yang baru yaitu XI Luhan, XI Kyungsoo dan Xi Jinki. " Ah ne... kamsahamnida, " 3 anak itu juga menunduk sopan ke arah Sunyoung.

" Hey! Nanti malam kalian tidur bersama kami saja! " Chanyeol mengajak ke-5 putra kerajaan Silla itu untuk tidur bersama. " Iya benar! Akan lebih asyik dan seru jika kalian tidur bersama kami! " Minseok juga menyetujui nya. Wufan, Jongdae dan Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum lebar. " Ya! Memang nya cukup kalian tidur dalam 1 ruangan!? " Yuri menepuk punggung Wufan dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai Wufan meringis sakit dan memegangi punggung nya. " Ya! Appo! " Wufan menjitak Yuri sambil meringis sakit. " Ish! " Yuri memasang wajah kesal nya.

" Yuri-ah... kamar kami sudah di satukan dan di perbesar, jadi pasti cukup. Kalau ke-5 putri kerajaan Silla mau ikut juga boleh... " Jongdae tersenyum kepada Sunkyu yang hanya menunduk malu. " Jangan bodoh Jongie... " Taeyeon menatap tajam kepada Jongdae yang mulai menggoda anak orang lain. " Ah iya... kalian juga pasti mau belajar tentang kesehatan dan kebersihan kan? " Taeyeon bertanya kepada ke-5 putri yang ada di sebelah nya, lalu mereka mengangguk antusias. " Kalian bisa belajar tentang kesehatan dan kebersihan, bersama Miyoung dan Yuri karena mereka adalah ketua dari menteri kesehatan dan kebersihan, " Taeyeon membuat ke-5 putri itu menatap Miyoung dan Yuri. Lalu 2 Wonham itu menunjukan senyum berwibawa nya dan menunduk sedikit untuk tanda hormat.

-SKIP-

Ke-esokan hari nya, Miyoung dan Yuri baru bangun dari tidur nya karena kemarin mereka merasakan rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Mereka tidak sempat merapihkan rambut dan mereka pergi ke ruang makan keluarga dengan mengenakan jubah tidur mereka dengan asal dan tidak mengikat nya jadi piyama mereka terlihat begitu saja bersama sepasang kaki jenjang nan indah yang terpampang jelas begitu saja.

Miyoung dan Yuri duduk di antara Wufan dan Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat adik yang paling ia sayangi masih terlihat mengantuk. " Masih mengantuk, eoh? Bahkan kau tidak merapikan tatanan rambut mu dulu, " Chanyeol merapikan tatanan rambut Miyoung lalu menarik Miyoung ke dalam pelukan nya. Miyoung hanya tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata nya kembali di dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak.

Yuri hanya tertidur di pundak Wufan selagi Wufan merangkul nya mesra tetapi Wufan tetap melanjutkan sarapan nya. " Aaaaa, " Wufan menyodorkan kue ke mulut Yuri lalu Yuri melahap nya dengan keadaan masih menutup mata. " Kau lelah eum? " Wufan menyenderkan kepala nya di kepala Yuri yang masih betah bersender di pundak nya sedangkan tangan nya memeluk tubuh Wufan dengan erat. Yuri hanya mengangguk dan merapatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Wufan.

" Kau lihat? Mereka mesra kan? " Sang appa membuat semua mata menatap Chanyeol/Miyoung dan Kris/Yuri yang masih berpelukan. Semua nya tertawa melihat hal itu.

Chanyeol dan Kris hanya ikut tertawa lalu menatap perempuan yang mereka peluk. Mereka tertidur sangat nyenyak dan wajah nya lucu dan polos seperti anak kecil. " Kasihan appa... mereka sangat kelelahan kemarin, " Chanyeol memberi tahu sang appa. " Hahahah pasti... mereka sangat rajin berkeliling dinasti Joseon sampai ke ujung jadi mereka pasti lebih lelah dari kalian, " Sang appa menyindir Chanyeol, Wufan dan Sehun yang hanya menjalankan tugas nya jika sudah mendapat laporan, tidak seperti Miyoung dan Yuri yang mencari tahu sendiri tugas mereka.

-SKIP-

Miyoung dan Yuri sudah siap dengan pakaian pelatih nya yaitu kimono hitam dan celana hitam juga sepatu hitam polos seperti sepatu kungfu. Rambut mereka di ikat dan mereka tidak menggunakan ikat kepala, mereka hanya membawa pedang saja. Semua orang yang melewati nya menunduk sopan dan hormat bahkan semua anggota kerajaan yang terkenal kejam dan dingin bisa tersenyum dan menunduk ke arah 2 wanita tersebut.

" Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Perkenalkan... ini Xi Luhan, Xi Kyungsoo dan Xi Jinki. Mereka adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan Silla, jadi kalian tidak boleh menyakiti nya, membuat mereka tertekan atau pun memperlakukan mereka se-enak nya karena mereka bukan orang biasa. Buat mereka nyaman, bantu mereka dan tidak menyakiti mereka di luar kendali atau pun di luar masa latihan. Kalian mengerti!? " Miyoung bertanya dengan tegas dan lantang setelah memperkenalkan ke-3 putra mahkota dari kerajaan Silla.

" ALGAESEUMNIDA! " Semua nya menjawab serentak dan menerima teman-teman baru nya dengan antusias dan sangat ramah. Yuri dan Miyoung memberhentikan latihan pada pukul 5 sore lalu membawa Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jinki pulang ke kerajaan.

" Beristirahatlah. Besok pagi akan banyak kegiatan yang harus kita lakukan bersama yeo- maksud nya Chanyeol oppa, Wufan oppa dan Sehun. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini, " Yuri tersenyum kecil lalu pergi bersama Miyoung. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan angkat bicara dan membuat Yuri maupun Miyoung menoleh ke arah nya, " Kamsahamnida! Terima kasih atas bantuan nya, hari ini kami mendapat banyak pengetahuan baru di kelas Hwarang. Teman-teman yang lain juga sangat ramah dan menghormati kami, sekali lagi kami sangat berterima kasih! " Luhan menunduk di ikuti Kyungsoo dan Jinki di belakang nya.

" Jangan terlalu formal. Sudah, sebaik nya kalian cepat istirahat. Simpan tenaga kalian untuk besok, aku yakin kalian akan sangat kelelahan besok, " Miyoung memberi tahu lalu pergi bersama Yuri.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Yuri, Miyoung, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Wufan sudah siap dengan pakaian tugas nya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Yuri dan Miyoung hari ini, mereka mengenakan dangui hanbok berwarna merah dan hitam lalu ada lambang dinasti Jeoseon (naga) di punggung dan bagian depan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya?

TBC


End file.
